The University of Washington NIDA P30 Center uses cutting-edge genomic and proteomic technologies combined with computational approaches to study HCV, HIV-1, HCV-associated liver disease, and HCV/HIV-1 co-infection[unreadable]public health problems that are direct consequences of drug abuse and addiction. Dual infection is a growing public concern, and little is known of how the interactions between these viruses and they impact disease progression and treatment. The Center has a strong multidisciplinary character, exemplified by diverse technologies, the participation of investigators from basic science and clinical medicine, and the use of a variety of biologic resources and experimental models. We have learned though experience that a strong administrative and organizational structure is vital to the Center's ability to successfully carry out multidisciplinary research and to promote synergy between programmatic elements. The Administrative Core has become of even greater importance as the Center has established itself as a national resource and has taken on an increasing number of collaborations with outside investigators. In this Core, we outline in detail our administrative structure, the role of the Director, Administrator, and Advisory Boards in managing Center activities, and methods for project planning, priority setting, and evaluation. We also describe procedures for establishing and managing new external collaborations. Clearly, the success ol the Administrative Core is dependent upon its personnel, and we have assembled an experienced team of Directors and Administrators. We are also fortunate to have Internal and External Advisory Boards that are composed of highly regarded experts in the fields of HCV, liver biology, virology/immunology, drug addiction, proteomics, and bioinformatics. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Provide an organizational and programmatic structure to promote scientific interactions, publications, and future grant applications. 2) Provide oversight, planning, priority setting, and decision-making processes. 3) Ensure tha the Center meets all criteria for a NIDA P30 Core Support Center. The Administrative Core is tasked with ensuring that the Center continues to meet all criteria described in the NIDA Research Center Gran Consolidated Program and Review Guidelines, including a data sharing plan, state-of-the-art facilities, innovation, multidisciplinary involvement, thematic integration, and synergy among Center components.